


The Gods Are Assholes

by tsunami_tides



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, first post ever, i mean there is the f-word once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunami_tides/pseuds/tsunami_tides
Summary: Nydarah Lavellan and Solas are returning to camp after collecting supplies from Winterwatch Tower in the Hinterlands. Cue conversation about vallaslin and her (un)belief in the elven gods.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nydarah Lavellan





	The Gods Are Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been thinking about posting for a bit, and I hope to maybe develop it into a longer fic. I think I just need to get over the initial bump of posting something. The longer one would be devoid of any spoilers for Trespasser, if you know what I mean...  
> Please leave me any comments/constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Tell me, Herald: what is your predilection with Mythal? Hers are the vallaslin you wear, are they not?” His wrapped feet made leaves softly crunch as they walked back toward the camp. “There must have been a reason you chose them, yes?”

"Yes, Solas," Nydarah replied. "They are Mythal's. I chose them because they remind me of trees more than Andruil's and the forest is where I find the most peace."

"You do not feel a special affinity for Mythal, then?" Solas asked, puzzlement clear on his face.

"I feel no affinity or connection with any of the Gods. I have prayed to each and never received a reply. Not even a comforting presence in the breeze." Her shoulders shifted under the straps of her pack to better distribute the weight. "I think that leads to two possibilities. One," she raised a finger and looked in his direction."The gods do not exist. Or, two," another finger raised. "They  _ do _ exist, and they're assholes for ignoring us all this time. Or, better yet," Nydarah exclaimed as she stopped walking and fully faced Solas. "They're just assholes anyway! I know you're not Dalish, but you've heard some of the stories, right?" Her companion nodded as she continued. "I mean, the story about Andruil trying to make Fen'Harel her sex slave for a year?! That's just fucked up! What kind of person does that for, what, hunting without permission?!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Classic asshole behavior, if you ask me."

A small chuckle drifted from Solas's lips. "You have infallible logic, Herald. However, it is just a story. What proof is there that affirms this event as fact?" Solas turned toward their path again. "Perhaps it is simply meant to be a moral lesson."

Behind him, Nydarah's jaw dropped. She took a moment to recover, jolting a little as she hurried to catch up with his long strides. "What moral comes from that story?!" She put on a voice one might hear in a pretentious lecture hall. "'Should any person decide to hunt, whether that be sport or survival, and not ask the current champion of hunting for permission, said champion may take what they will from the offender. This includes, but is not limited to, their penis.'" Solas laughed beside her, but she continued fervently. "That's ridiculous! No one should hold dominion over another person like that, no matter what they've done. 'Never again shall we submit,'" she added in a quieter tone.

"I fully agree with that sentiment." Solas's eyes, though serious in this moment, sparkled with the vestiges of mischief and mirth, and Nydarah found herself quickly averting her gaze.

With a nod, she replied, "I'm glad."

The rest of the hour was spent in companionable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> My Dragon Age tumblr is mabellanaris if you would want to follow. I don't post original content, but sometimes I think my tags are funny? And I would update about any developments with this fic there too.


End file.
